Posesif
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Summary:I'm not sure, but i think it's about love. Of coure, because this is a romance fanfiction and because Lee Jihoon loves Kwon Soonyoung until he can do anything he want, include claim Soonyoung for himself. Lee Jihoon is posesif person, Isn't he? Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/Hoshi/Woozi/Soonhoon/Hozi/SVT Fic


_Summary:I'm not sure, but i think it's about love. Of coure, because this is a romance fanfiction and because Lee Jihoon loves Kwon Soonyoung until he can do anything he want, include claim Soonyoung for himself. Lee Jihoon is posesif person, Isn't he?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Soonhoon Fanfiction-Posesif**

 **©Andromeda_31**

 **Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon—and Others**

 ** _AU!_** **School, Romance, and what?**

 **Drabble**

 **Teen**

 **[Warning! Typos, Boys Love/Shounen-ai]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm in love that's not like love  
What do I do about this?  
My love is deeper than any other  
Who can understand me?—_

 _[Davichi]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat, waktu paling menyenangkan bagi para siswa setelah lebih dari 5 jam mengikuti pelajaran yang tak jarang membuat otak mereka berasap. Banyak yang menghabiskan jam itu di kantin, tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang mengahabiskannya dengan kegiatan lain. Semacam mengobrol, bermain permainan aneh, dan membaca buku untuk siswa kelewat rajin seperti Lee Jihoon.

Tidak ada yang _tidak_ mengenal Jihoon, ngomong-ngomong. Pemuda kelewat manis dengan tempramen labil melebihi gadis datang bulan. Pemuda yang berpredikat jenius dan si suara emas kebanggaan SMU Yong-Il. Kutu buku paling menggemaskan dengan kacamata baca bulat ber- _frame_ tipis kesayangannya, sekaligus kekasih sepanjang masa berandal nomor satu SMU Yong-Il dengan inisial Kwon Soonyoung.

Aneh? Tidak juga jika kalian pernah mendengar kalimat _'cinta itu buta'_. Salahkan saja Soonyoung yang kelewat giat mengejar cinta Jihoon sampai pada akhirnya pemuda mungil itu luluh kemudian menerima cintanya. Membuatnya menyandang stastus _'milik Kwon Soonyoung'_ sejak awal semester lalu. Membuat seisi Yong-Il gempar dan menganga tidak percaya si Mungil itu berpacaran dengan berandal paling disegani disana.

Ayolah, si Mungil yang selalu dianggap mereka menggemaskan dan polos itu dipacari oleh pemuda yang selalu mereka cap _nakal._ Bagaimana tidak? Rambut yang sewarna pirang cerah, _percing_ dimasing-masing telinga, kemeja lusuh dan jas yang hampir selalu tersampir di bahunya. Belum lagi kelakuannya yang acap kali membolos dan seringkali kepergok tengah menyesap rokok di belakang gedung sekolah. membuat mereka meringis miris akan nasib Jihoon yang sudah mulai terkena pengaruh si pemuda Kwon dengan ikut mewarnai surainya menjadi merah jambu pudar. Menggemaskan _sih_ , tapi mengingat lelaki mungil itu akhirnya menginjakkan kaki ke ruang konseling untuk pertama kali selama 15 tahun hidupnya, siapa yang tega? Belum lagi si Kwon itu tukang _pamer_ , sering tertangkap basah memojokkan Jihoon di koridor sepi atau dibilik toilet. Bahkan pernah nekat sekali menciumi Jihoon ditengah keramaian kantin yang membuahkan satu panggilan lagi dari pembimbing konseling.

Selama sidang, Jihoon hanya dapat menunduk diam sambil terus merapalkan mantra _'Soonyoung mati_ ' dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan Soonyoung bertingkah seolah ruang konseling adalah habitatya, duduk bersila sambil mengorek telinganya selagi guru Ahn menceramahinya sampai berbusa. Beruntung mereka hanya diberi peringatan, kalau sampai memanggil wali mungkin Soonyoung sudah _mati_ ditangan kakak laki-laki Jihoon.

Dengan semua kelakuannya, seharusnya Soonyoung sudah ditendang keluar Yong-Il sejak awal tahun ajaran, tapi anggap saja Soonyoung beruntung karena terlahir tampan dan berotak cerdas. Setidaknya, preman jenius masih memiliki nilai _plus_. Belum lagi Tuan muda Kwon kita yang satu ini merupakan putra pemilik yayasan, membuat beberapa guru _terdiam_ dan membiarkannya bertingkah sesuka hati. Sudah jengah memperingatkan dan kelewat lelah untuk menceramahi si bebal putra bungsu Tuan Kwon itu. sebagian besar, karena takut akan kekuasaan yang dimiliki Tuan Kwon.

Berbicara tentang Soonyoung, Jihoon belum melihat lelaki itu sejak pagi tadi. Jihoon tidak peduli sebenarnya, hanya aneh saja tidak ada Soonyoung disisinya. Risih akan tatapan siswa lain yang seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Setidaknya, jika ada Soonyoung mereka tidak akan berani mentapnya. Jangankan menatap, melirik saja piki-pikir dulu.

"Kenapa? Kangen Soonyoung?" Wonwoo tiba-tiba buka suara, hafal mati kelakuan Jihoon jika sedang butuh Soonyoung disisinya.

"Tidak, siapa yang kangen idiot hidup semacamnya. Aku butuh dia agar anak-anak itu berhenti menatapku seolah aku _voucher_ lotre _1,000,000_ _dollar_."Jihoon menjawabnya kalem, bertingkah seolah Soonyoung itu budaknya bukan kekasihnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah, kelewat biasa dengan perilaku _tsundere_ Jihoon yang sudah mendarah daging. Memilih untuk berjalan beberapa langkah didepan teman mungilnya yang _tumben_ sekali mau diajak ke kantin. Bocah _pink_ itu biasanya menghindari tempat ramai, _hobby_ sekali mendekam diperpustakaan. Wonwoo hanya heran, bagian mana dari Jihoon yang bisa membuat seorang preman bengal macam Kwon Soonyoung jatuh pada titisan Hades seperti lelaki mungil itu. Selain wajahnya yang manis dan otaknya yang encer, Jihoon adalah refleksi sejati dari apa itu 'kekerasan'. Bahkan bangun tidurpun, Jihoon mampu menendang seseorang dengan nyawa setengah melayang didunia mimpi. Dan betapa ngerinya Wonwoo saat tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian dimana Jihoon menjegut anarkis surai pirang Soonyoung setelah panggilan konseling sebulan yang lalu, seperti melihat sosok _lucifer_ berkedok _eros_ tengah memberi hukuman pada manusia hina.

Lelaki tampan setengah manis itu terlalu banyak berpikir tanpa menyadari sudah menapaki kantin yang seperti biasa, penuh sesak oleh siswa lainnya. Hanya saja agak berbeda karena keramaian kali ini terpusat disatu titik ditengah kantin. _'jangan-jangan ada pengakuan cinta?'_ batin Wonwoo antusias. Berharap agar pengakuan itu mendapat penolakan karena sedang butuh hiburan—kejam sekali, tapi itulah Wonwoo; yang kadang berpemikiran lebih jahat dari Jihoon. Dan sepertinya harapannya akan terkabul sebentar lagi. Wonwoo tersenyum sumringah lantas cepat-cepat menarik Jihoon untuk mendekat ke arah kerumunan itu, mengabaikan umpatan Jihoon yang terus saja mengeluh perihal tidak suka berdesakkan.

"Diam dan lihat, sebentar lagi kau boleh mengumpat sesuka hatimu." Balas Wonwoo saat akhirnya dapat menyusup diantara kerumunan dan berdiri dibarisan paling depan.

" _Fuck you, Jeo—the hell Kwon?_ Apa ini!" Jihoon mengumpat cukup keras, mengalihkan atensi orang-orang disana. Di ujung sana Kwon Soonyoung hanya menyengir, sedang gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya terlihat cepat-cepat berbalik sebelum menampilkan raut terkejut—yang benar-benar terkejut seolah baru saja melihat hantu. Dan sayangnya Jihoon bukan hantu, karena setidaknya hantu kasat mata sedangkan Jihoon nyata. Nyata sakitnya jika sampai laki-laki mungil itu mengamuk setelah tahu kekasihnya digoda olehnya.

"Hai, _bae._ Mau makan siang bersama?" tawar Soonyoung saat sudah berdiri didepan Jihoon yang sudah bersungut. Tersenyum puas saat melihat kilatan cemburu berkumpul dimanik sewarna _amber_ milik Jihoon yang berubah keruh. Karena tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang melihat Jihoon yang tengah cemburu.

"Makan siang bersama? Makan saja dengan _jalang_ itu!"Jihoon bersungut, menatap tajam Soonyoung yang masih betah tersenyum idiot didepannya."Kenapa tersenyum, ada yang lucu?!"

"Kau yang lucu Jihoon. Kau terlihat menggemaskan saat cemburu, sayang." Soonyoung membalas santai, sempat-sempatnya mengelus sisi wajah Jihoon yang segera ditepis dengan kasar oleh lelaki mungil itu.

"Oh, kau pikir aku lucu? Ini baru lucu!"dan Soonyoung mengaduh kemudian, mendapat tonjokan telak pada ulu hatinya oleh Jihoon.

"Akh—kau kasar sekali. Aish," Soonyoung meringis, merasakan nyeri luar biasa. Jihoon memang selalu serius saat memukulnya, benar-benar melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kau!" Jihoon tiba-tiba buka suara, menunjuk gadis tadi yang masih berdiri kaku diposisinya."Kau, apa yang baru saja kau katakan pada Idiot Kwon ini?!"

"Dia punya nama Jihoon, jangan memanggilnya kasar—AKH!"

"Aku bicara dengan gadis itu, bukan kau idiot!"Jihoon sekali lagi menonjok ulu hati Soonyoung."Katakan dengan cepat sebelum aku yang bergerak membuka mulutmu, _bitch!"_

Gadis itu hampir menangis ditempatnya, bergerak kalut karena gugup melihat betapa menyeramkamnya sosok Jihoon saat ini. Seharusnya dia tahu diri dan menyukai Soonyoung dalam diam seperti selama ini. Bukan malah nekat uji nyali dengan gamblang menyatakan cinta seperti tadi. Lawannya terlalu kuat, dia tidak apa-apanya dibanding lelaki mungil itu. Jihoon memang kalah cantik dibanding dirinya, tapi Jihoon jelas masih laki-laki yang mungkin tanpa segan menonjok wajah cantiknya.

"A-aku ha-hanya..."gadis itu terbata, kelewat bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak semakin membuat Jihoon naik pitam.

"Sudahlah, Ji. Bocah itu hanya menyatakan perasaannya padaku, bukan mencumbuiku." Soonyoung buka suara, berbisik lirih ditelinganya dengan tangan yang melilit pinggang Jihoon dari belakang. Membawa angin segar bagi para penggemar _couple bromance_ paling fenomenal di Yong-Il yang jarang terlihat akur itu.

Jihoon meggeram pelan, berusaha menahan luapan emosinya; karena bagaimanapun ia seorang lelaki yang tidak mungkin memukul seorang gadis _hanya_ karena masalah kekasih.

"Yerim- _ssi_ , untuk kali ini ku maafkan kau. Tapi jika sekali lagi aku melihatmu atau siapapun nekat mengganggu apalagi merayu Kwon Idiot ** _ku_** **,** kupastikan orang itu tinggal nama. Mengerti?" Belum pernah ada yang mendengar kata-kata se- _absolute_ itu keluar dari mulut Jihoon, tapi siapapun akan merinding jika mendengar nada penuh ancaman itu.

Gadis bernama Yerim itu mengangguk, segera berlalu sambil terisak karena jelas cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gerombolan siswa itu juga segera bubar, merasa puas melihat drama dadakan ala Soonhoon yang menggemparkan. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih betah memeluk Jihoon dari belakang dan Wonwoo yang tersenyum bahagia; bahagia melihat gadis itu berlalu sambil menangis.

"Kau kejam sekali sayang, bagaimana kalau gadis itu membencimu?"Soonyoung kembali berbisik, mengecup singkat pelipis kiri Jihoon.

"Peduli setan, Korea itu negara merdeka Kwon. Semua orang bebas membenci eksistensiku."Jawab Jihoon acuh, mendengus tidak suka saat Soonyoung menghujaninya dengan kecupan singkat.

"Berhenti mengumpat, _bae_. Hari ini bibir manismu sudah banyak mengucap kata-kata kasar, sayang. Aku tidak suka."

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau orang suci, kau bahkan lebih parah dariku."Jihoon ingin berdecak, sayang terhalang bibir Soonyoung yang mampir diatas bibirnya. Menekannya lembut sebelum mengulumnya penuh.

Wonwoo meringis, belum siap dihadapkan dengan kemesraan pasangan aneh itu." _Ew, this is stupid._ "Lelaki itu berdecak,"Berhenti pamer kemesraan, lepaskan Jihoon dan biarkan kami makan siang, Kwon."Lanjutnya memaksa menarik lepas Jihoon dari kungkungan Soonyoung. Gantian Soonyoung yang berdecak, menatap kesal pemuda Jeon yang sekarang sudah berhasil menarik Jihoon- ** _nya_** menuju _counter_ makanan disisi lain kantin.

" _Yak!_ Kim Mingyu, suruh kekasihmu untuk berhenti merusak momenku bersama Jihoon!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehe(nyengir kuda)** **?** **absurd ya? iya gue juga tahu. Ya Allah, apa sih yang gue tulis? Sumpah ini aneh banget. Iya kan?**

 **Padahal tadinya gue pikir nggak bakal kayak gini(?), tapi entah kenapa bisa jadi kayak gini(?). Cuman mikir gimana kalau Jihoon lagi cemburu, terus bingung cara nunjukin rasa** ** _posesif?_** **Dan—Tara! Terlahirlah FF ini. Udah gaje pendek pula, mau disebut buat nyambut** ** _valentine_** **kagak nyambung. Disebut oneshot nanggung, dibilang ficlet, nggak juga. Drabble kali ya?(yaampun canggung banget)**

 **Udah sebulan nggak upload cerita jadi kaku begini, bingung mau bikin cerita begimana.**

 **Oh, sorry gue nistain Jihoon. Maaf karena gue pikir beginilah Jihoon, blak-blakan, kasar, suka bunuh orang(?)—maklum, nurun dari abangnya(re; Yoongi). Jadi, apabila ada yang nggak berkenan, monggo di** ** _close_** ** _tab_** **-nya atau keluar dari certa ini karena gue nggak nerima hujatan dalam bentuk apapun. Gue malah akan ngrespon bagus kalo kalian ngasih saran ketimbang hujatan. Ketimbang lu lu pada menuh-menuhin kotak komentar pake kalimat hinaan, bukannya lebih baik kalian ngasih saran sama masukan, katakan dengan jujur apa-apa aja kekurangan di-ff ini dan gue bakal usahain yang lebih baik di ff selanjutnya. Anggep aja sekalian beramal, dapet pahala pan?**

 **(dan jika memungkinkan, mungkin kalian bisa tuang sedikit imajinasi kalian. Siapa tahu bisa jadi inspirasi. Gue nggak bilang buka** ** _request_** **karena gue nggak bisa janjiin buat dibikinin, tapi apa salahnya berbagi?)**

 **(sorry buat summary diatas. Gue nggak bisa bahasa inggris, cuman sok-sok an aja. Kalo ada yang jago bahasa Ingris, tolong dibenerin)**

 **Yosh, udahan yak sesi curhatan nggak penting ini.** ** _Hope you like my story and please put some riviews, okay?_**

 ** _Sincerely, Andro_**

 ** _Magelang, 12 Febuari 2017_**

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

.

.

.

Soonyoung terdiam, menatap Jihoon yang terlihat tenang membaca sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_ miliknya. Mereka berdua tengah berada di apartemen milik Soonyoung dan semenjak kejadian pernyataan cinta dari Kang Yerim siang tadi, Jihoon belum bicara lagi padanya. Lelaki mungil itu hanya diam dan menurut saat Soonyoung menariknya untuk ikut pulang ke apartemennya; biasanya Jihoon akan memberikan berbagai alasan agar ia tidak berkunjung ke apartemen Soonyoung. Bahkan ketika saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 8.00 malam, Jihoon masih belum bergeming ditempatnya. Soonyoung senang _sih—_ apalagi besok akhir pekan yang membuatnya berpikir bisa _cuddling_ bersama Jihoon seharian, tapi jika Jihoon hanya diam seperti ini membuatnya gerah juga lama-lama. Mau mengganggu, tapi takut Jihoon mengamuk. _Yeah_ , walau 75% tubuh Soonyoung terdiri atas sel _masokis,_ tapi dia cukup tahu diri bahwa mengganggu Jihoon sama dengan bunuh diri.

Jadi, setelah hampir 1,5 jam duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Jihoon—dengan perut lapar dan kaki keram—akhirnya lelaki manis itu melepas _earphone_ nya dan meletakkan bukunya di meja. Beralih menatap Soonyoung kemudian melompat begitu saja kedalam dekapan lelaki tampan itu.

"Ya ampun, kau bisa jatuh sayang." Soonyoung jelas terkejut, bagaimana kalau tadi posisinya sedang tidak siap? Bisa jatuh Jihoon di kerasnya lantai marmer apartemennya."Ada apa?"

 _'_ _Jangantebarpesona'_

"Hah?"Soonyoung mengernyit, melirik Jihoon yang makin melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan lehernya."Sayang, kau bilang sesuatu?"

 _'_ _berhentibertingkahsoktampan.'_

Soonyoung hanya mengerjap bingung, bagaimana tidak? Jihoon mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas dan wajah masih terbenam dibahunya; membuatnya sedikit teredam dan sulit dipahami bahkan oleh otak jenius Soonyoung.

"Katakan dengan jelas, sayang." Bujuknya halus, sediki mendorong bahu Jihoon agar duduk tegak tanpa menurunkannya dari pangkuan.

Jihoon hanya menatapnya, wajahnya datar dengan semu tipis menyapu pipi bulatnya. Sempat berpikir untuk menggigit pipi itu tetapi segera berganti niat saat Jihoon mengeluarkan beberapa frasa.

"Berhenti bertingkah _sok_ tampan dan jangan terbar pesona. Kau milikku, Kwon Soonyoung. Jangan bertingkah seperti _cassanova!"_ Ujar Jihoon cepat, nyaris dalam satu tarikan napas. Semu tebal segera memoles wajah menggemaskannya.

"Ya ampun, tentu saja aku milikmu—Astaga! Kau manis sekali!"Soonyoung terkekeh bahagia, benar-benar tidak menyangka Jihoon bisa mengatakan hal manis seperti itu dengan wajah datar yang dihiasi semu tebal. Lelaki tampan itu segera menarik Jihoon dalam pelukannya, mengeratkan lilitan lengannya di tubuh Jihoon sedang bibirnya sibuk menghujani kecupan di puncak kepala lelaki manis itu.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, malam mereka habiskan denga menonton film ditemani 2 kotak _pizza_ ukuran jumbo dan satu keranjang penuh ayam goreng. Mengabaikan kesehatan dengan begadang semalam sebelum berakhir tertidur saling berpelukan diatas sofa. _Yeah,_ setidaknya satu keinginan Soonyoung diakhir pekan akan terpenuhi; memeluk Jihoon seharian.

 **The End**

 _Last, Mind to Reviw?_


End file.
